Twelve Gauge
by knab
Summary: Song Fic. Not for the Cupcakes. Character Death and Dark subject matter. You have been warned. Read and Review.


_**An: Standard Disclaimer. This is a very dark story with character death, Cupcakes will not like it but I couldn't get it out of my head. Song belongs to Casey Donahew Band **_

I did it, I killed Joe. He hit me for the last time tonight. He had started a few months ago but today I couldn't take it anymore. He hit me this morning because I didn't get ready fast enough and then tonight because I was seen with Ranger today. I was sick of him hitting me and lost it. He'll never hit me again.

_There's a twelve gauge shotgun lyin on the floor _

_She's not sure that he;s breathin anymore_

_Now she's sittin on the corner of her bed in her room_

_Siren's blarin they'll be there soon_

I put my head in my hands and began to cry. I never like guns and I hated shooting people but today I lost it. I couldn't take it anymore and I shot him. I tried telling the cops what happened but was talking so fast they couldn't understand me. I told them he hit me that morning and again that night and there was a flashing light.

_Now she's cryin with her head in her hands_

_Talkin so fast that they don't understand_

_Said he hit her that mornin, he hit her that night_

_All she remembers was a flashin light_

Never again, he'll never hit me again. I made sure of it. I couldn't let him continue to hit me and no matter what I did he still hit me. I tried to do what he wanted all but quitting my job.

_But he's never gonna hit her again, he's never gonna hit her again_

_You can be real sure of one thing friend, he'll never hit her again_

He hit me with a right cross to the nose, he crossed the line this time. I looked and I was covered in blood. It was in my hair on my clothes and dripping from my nose. The shotgun was in the corner of the bedroom and the shells were in the night stand. I found the shells to load the gun and take him straight to hell. There were tears in my eyes and I know they turned black with anger. I didn't know a twelve gauge could kick like that. I'll probably have a bruise.

_Well he caught her with a quick right cross_

_Didn't know the line he crossed_

_Now there's blood in her hair and blood on her clothes_

_Blood still runnin from her nose_

_Well she went and found a box of shells_

_Gonna take him straight to hell_

_There were tears on her face when her eyes turned black_

_Didn't know a twelve gauge could kick like that_

He'll never lay his hands on me or any other woman ever again. I have peace with that knowledge.

_But he's never gonna hit her again, he's never gonna hit her again_

_You can be real sure of one thing friend, he'll never hit her again_

Eddie loaded me in the cop car to take me downtown, all of the neighbors were standing around watching as they loaded me in the car and wheeled Joe out in a body bag. I put my head back in my hands and cried again trying to tell them what happened. He hit me in the morning and again at night and then I remembered a flashing light.

_There's a twelve gauge shotgun lyin on the floor_

_She's not sure that he's breathin anymore_

_Well they put her in the cop car, took her downtown_

_All of the neighbors standin around_

_And now she's cryin with her head in her hands_

_And talkin so fast that they don't understand_

_Said he hit her that mornin, he hit her that night_

_All she remembered was a flashin light_

Ranger, the Merry Men, and the Rangeman attorney followed us to the police station. I answered questions for hours and they took pictures of the blood on me and the bruises from where he hit me. He broke my jaw and my nose plus the black eye he gave me. He's never going to hit me again. I made sure of that.

_But he's never gonna hit her again, he's never gonna hit her again_

_You can be real sure of one thing friend, he'll never hit her again_

They released me because they said it was self defense. Which it was, the D.A. didn't want to touch the case. No one came to my rescue so I rescued myself. He's never gonna hit me again.

_But he's never gonna hit her again, he's never gonna hit her again_

_You can be real sure of one thing friend, he'll never hit her again_

_**The End**_


End file.
